


Guilty as Charged

by KIKarchived (Krystalicekitsu)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, M/M, Noodle Incidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/KIKarchived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud Strife, once ex-SOLDIER, now General stood and glared.</p><p>“What. The. <b>Hell</b>. Did you think you were <i>doing</i>?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty as Charged

Cloud Strife, once ex-SOLDIER, now General stood and glared.

“What. The. **Hell**. Did you think you were _doing_?!”

Three heads cowered abashedly. 

“This isn't some kind of- _this isn't the Gold Saucer_!” he started pacing.

“The only, _only_ reason I let you three come is because assurance were made. I was told that you wouldn't get into trouble. That _you_ -," here he leveled a finger at the tallest figure, “knew how important this trip was for me- for the Presidents. And _**you**_ -,” he leveled a glare at the youngest “should have realized what kind of sacrifice Godo had to make for this- how much pride he had to swallow.”

The swordsman let out a short scream of frustration, “ _ **I shouldn't have to go over this!**_ ”

“And YOU!” he turned on the oldest figure, sitting meekly between the other two, “ _You_ , of all people, should have _stopped_ this, not-” the General trailed off incoherently, mumbling as he drug his hand from his hair down across his face. 

“I hate my job,” he grumbled into his palm. 

Yuffie, Sephiroth and Vincent only stared guiltily up at the blonde. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some FFVII fic since I've now completely given up on the Pit.


End file.
